My heart belongs to you
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: panty was a angel who loves to have fun when she met a guy that catgut her heart can she win his heart read and review lemon scene later on
1. Chapter 1

"Garterbelt narration Daten City lies on fault line between heaven and hell darkness his consuming the city that's the angels job to keep clean and tidy .

Down town at Daten City Panty and Stocking were fighting a lizard monster but it was to strong to beat.

"Fuck this fucking lizard won't give up said Panty.

"Tell me about our attacks are not working said Stocking.

As the Lizard monster grabbed both off the angels they were beaten down as the lizard monster was about to eat them soon he got attacked from a blast,

"You are not gonna kill them not i am around said Sonic.

The Lizard monster growled with rage as he was gonna attack Sonic but he got into his fighting stance and was ready to fight the monster.

"Alright prepare yourself said Sonic.

The monster was gonna attack sonic but he blocked the attack gave the lizard monster a powerful punch.

"Okay it's time to end this said Sonic.

"Final flash said Sonic.

As the monster was blown into bits as Sonic look up the sky in notice 3 white coins.

"Hmm i never seen these coins before said Sonic.

As Sonic walked up to the girls as he offers them a hand soon they quickly got up and notice a blue hedgehog Panty tackled Sonic as she got her gun out pointed to is face.

"Okay Hedgehog who are you said Panty.

"I don't mean no harm i am not a bad guy said Sonic.

"Panty He is right he saved us said Stocking.

"Panty look at Sonic into his eyes as she got off of him Panty put away her gun.

"I am sorry for the miss understanding said Panty.

"It's okay said Sonic.

"Thank you for saving us said Stocking.

"No problem said Sonic.

"I don't know your name said Panty.

"I am Sonic nice to meet you said Sonic.

"I am Panty and this is Stocking said Panty.

"Nice to meet you both said Sonic.

"You are welcome said Panty.

"How did you know we were here said Stocking .

"I sense your energy said sonic.

"That's how you found us said Stocking.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Anyway Stocking let's get home i need to find me a man for tonight said Panty.

"Oh God said Stocking.

"It was nice meeting you Sonic said Stocking.

"You to as well said Sonic.

As Panty and Stocking were about to leave Stocking stop the Hedgehog for a moment.

"Hey Sonic said Stocking.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Do You want to come with us to our home said Stocking.

"Sure said Sonic as he grabbed his Backpack.

As Panty was driving the pink hummer she could not stop thinking about Sonic she was thrilled that he was staying with them as they made their way to the church Panty Stocking and Sonic all got out of the pink hummer in went inside .


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Panty and Stocking went inside the church sonic then notice a green dog.

"Hi there little fella said Sonic.

"Oh that's chuck he seems to like you said Stocking.

"As they entered the church they notice a preacher.

"It's about time you to came back did you get the heaven coins said the preacher.

"Oh you mean this coins said sonic as he took out the coins out of his pocket.

"Who is this said the preacher.

"Oh sonic this is garterbelt said Stocking.

"Nice to meet you garterbelt said Sonic.

"You to sonic said Garterbelt.

"Oh here is the heaven coins said Sonic as he gave the angels the coins.

"What only two you gotta be kidding me said Panty.

"I am glad to be back home it's time for me to get some sugar said Stocking.

"And i am going back out for some fun said Panty.

Stocking Garterbelt and Sonic did a anime fall as panty left the church.

Later at night it was midnight everyone was sleeping peacefully Sonic was sharing a room with Stocking as sonic got up and went to the bathroom he then notice chuck.

"Hi there said Sonic.

"Chuck walked up to Sonic and starts to lick him Sonic stood Chuck to get off him Sonic went to use the bathroom as he got out he went back into Stockings room for some rest.

The next day Garterbelt was up and was doing some work and woke up both Panty and Stocking.

"Good morning angels said Garterbelt.

"This who i was waking up to asshole said Panty.

"I am not gonna stop what i was doing so you blame yourself for what you are about to smell said Stocking.

"I gonna preteen to hear that where is sonic said Garterbelt.

"I smell something great said Panty.

"It's coming from the kitchen said Stocking.

"Let's check it out said Garterbelt.

As they went to the kitchen they notice a table full of good breakfast.

"Hey guys said Sonic

"Sonic you made this said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic said Stocking.

"You are welcome said Sonic.

"Sonic how did you made all of this said Garterbelt.

"I took sometime to look at some great cookbooks to read the recipes said Sonic.

"These pancakes are great said Stocking.

"Thank you stocking said Sonic.

"This bacon taste great said Panty.

"The muffins are great sonic said Garterbelt.

"Thanks guys said Sonic.

"Are you gonna join us Sonic. said Panty.

"Yeah i am save some for me said Sonic.

As Everyone was eating breakfast and sharing a great laugh after breakfast everyone went back to the main room.

"Okay ladies and sonic this is the principle of daten city high school he is our new client said Garterbelt.

"Client i don't do old dudes said Panty.

"Our students are disappearing for some reason and half of my school does not no who is doing it said the principal.

"Let me guess a fucking ghost is behind this said Panty.

"Please save the students said the principal.

"Okay we will do it said Panty.

"Alright you three go too school and stop that ghost said Garterbelt.

Elsewhere at Daten city high the students were at the hall way talking to their friends when suddenly a pink hummer came as sonic panty and stocking came out of it.

"Whoa who are they is this a music video one of the Students said.

"Are those Celebrities someone shouted.

"Wow who did not no the boys on earth can be pervy than heaven said Panty

"Wait you guys have a school in heaven said Sonic.

"Of course we do said Panty.

Than suddenly they notice someone screaming of pain they notice he has a beehive on top of his head Sonic notice and kick the beehive off his head.

"Thank you said the Teen.

"You are welcome said Sonic.

"Soon everyone turned thied their heads and notice a popular cheerleader with her friends.

Briefs darling why did you removed the beehive from your head said the popular cheerleader.

"I am so sorry your majesty said Briefs.

"Who the fuck is this said Panty.

"I am barbie i am also know as queen or goddess said Barbie.

"Did she call herself barbie the outdated doll with the lame stuff said Panty.

"She sure did and i hate plastic said Stocking.

"Barbie growled with rage she than noticed sonic her eyes turn into hearts.

"Oh my what a cutie said barbie.

"Come on sonic let's leave barbie and her plastic friend said panty.

"Panty Stocking and Sonic left barbie was angry fro the insults from the angles.

"Those two are gonna pay for this and sonic will be all mine said barbie.

"As the school day went on everyone was at the gym Sonic was at the basketball court and was shooting around Barbie notice him and walked up to the hedgehog.

"Hi there said barbie with a smile.

"Hi wait you are barbie said Sonic.

"That's right handsome said Barbie.

"Um can i help you for something said Sonic.

"Yes I do i was wondering if you can teach me shooting baskets said Barbie.

"Sure said Sonic.

"Great thank you stud said Barbie.

Panty and stocking saw this were a little angry but panty was jealous.

"Why that bitch said Panty.

"You like sonic don't you teased Stocking.

No i don't said Panty.

"Whatever said Stocking.

As the bell ring Sonic left the gym and Barbie left with a smirk .

Elsewhere some boys were at their lockers having a conservation.

"Man those panty and stocking babes are hot said one of the Boys.

"Yeah and that sonic guy is cool he has some killer tattoos said one of the Boys.

"Yeah and barbie has been removed from everyone's playlist said the other Teen.

"Oh really said the unknown voice.

The four boys turned their heads and were scared to death when the notice a giant queen bee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh the four boys screamed with horror.

At class Sonic was doing some class work while he turned his head and notice a few girls giving him smiles.

"Oh brother said sonic to himself.

Sonic than notice briefs and walked up to him.

"Briefs what's wrong said Sonic.

"Sonic you panty and stocking gotta help me my friends are disappearing said Briefs.

"Okay tell me where was the last time you saw it said Sonic.

"I saw barbie at the football field it must be her said Briefs.

"Thank you for telling me come on let's go said Sonic.

"Panty stocking i found our suspect said Sonic.

"It's about time said Panty.

"Meet me and briefs at the football field said Sonic.

"You bring geek boy come on said Panty.

"He told me about it said Sonic.

"Whatever let's just get this over with i need sugar said Stocking.

"As they made it to the Football field and look at the sky and notice it was night.

"When did it get night already said Sonic.

"Soon they turned their heads and notice Barbie.

"Barbie let everyone go now said Sonic.

"Never i got everyone in my control you can't stop me said Barbie.

"All right let's get this bitch said Panty.

"Okay guys let's take her down said Sonic.

"I don't think so now my army attack those fools said Barbie.

"Oh great she got the whole football team also said Sonic.

"I was right she is the queen bee you guys have to save my friends and stop barbie said Briefs.

"You guys ready said Sonic.

"Bring it on said Panty.

"Alright guys let's take them down said Sonic.

"All right my pretties attack them said Barbrie.

Sonic Panty and Stocking charge at the football players as panty shot out an bee from the helmet as the football player was back to normal sonic was fighting off ten of them as he turned into super saiyan witch got pantys attention.

"Whoa he looks hot said Panty.

Stocking finished off the bees as sonic was done also the football players were back to normal.

"No this can't be happening said Barbie.

"That's right barbie it's over said Sonic.

Sonic and panty both charged at barbie and used their attacks on her as barbie screamed in pain she was now blown into ashes and was now gone.

"We did it we saved everyone said Sonic.

"Sonic i did not know your hair can turn blonde said Stocking.

"It's called super saiyan stocking said Sonic.

"Here comes the geeks said Stocking.

As the four boys were happy that they were saved as panty picked up the coins and was angry.

"Ah cheap bastard said Panty.

"Holy shit you guys areal ghost hunters and sonic you were so awesome when you turned blonde said Briefs.

"Thank you said Sonic.

Panty notice five football players and had a smirk on her face.

"Hello smartgasim board whose base should i play rocking chair first said Panty.

"I guess you deserved it said Stocking.

"Let's go boys said Panty.

"I need some sugar said Stocking.

"Panty is just gonna fuck a entire football team said Sonic.

"Yep said Stocking.

"Oh my god said Sonic.

"Hey sonic said Stocking.

"Yes said Sonic.

"Can we go home said Stocking.

"Sure thing what about panty said Sonic.

"Let her be sonic said Stocking.

"All right said Sonic.

As sonic and stocking left the scene while panty was having her fun with the football team she smirked and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Touchdown let's go to overtime said Panty.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic panty and stocking were watching tv as panty let out a sigh.

"Ugh i am so fucking bored said Panty.

"Me to there's nothing to do their is no ghost at all said stocking.

"Hmmm how about we got for a fun night at the town said Sonic.

"Now you are talking hotshot said panty.

"I can get sugar while nobody disturbed me said stocking.

"Sure thing said Sonic.

"Do whatever the fuck you want stocking said panty.

"Let's get this party started said Sonic .

"As they left and took the pink hummer panty and sonic notice a karaoke bar .

"Hey look a karaoke bar said Sonic.

"Why the fuck would we go there said Panty.

"It's free and i seen some guys eyeing on you when we stop said Sonic.

"Okay you had me their sonic alright let's go said Panty.

"They got out of the hummer panty sonic and stocking went inside they was. shocked to see a full house.

"Wow this placed is packed said Sonic.

"Tell me about it said Panty.

"Let's go find our seats said Sonic.

"This place better have some fucking sugar said stocking.

"As they find their spots stocking panty and sonic were watching the guy on stage singing as he was done the host of the club came up on stage.

"All give this man a great applause said the host.

"Who wants to come up here next and sing said The host.

"Panty you should give it a try said Sonic.

"No said Panty.

"Oh come on panty i hear you in the shower singing all the time said Stocking.

"All right i will do it said Panty as she got up from her seat.

"Yo i am gonna sing next said panty.

"Okay then just pick a song to sing said The host.

"I am gonna sing hit me baby one more time by britney spears said Panty.

"Great choice said The host.

As the music begins to play panty bopped her head to the beat as she starts to sing.

Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here?

Oh, baby, baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me, baby,

'Cause I need to know now, oh, because...

 _[Chorus:]_

My loneliness is killing me (and I)

I must confess, I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me, baby, one more time

Oh, baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy, you got me blinded

Oh, baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me, baby,

'Cause I need to know now, oh, because...

 _[Chorus]_

Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh, baby, baby

How was I supposed to know?

Oh, pretty, baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess

That my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me, baby, one more time

 _[Chorus]_

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me, baby, one more time

Everyone was clapping as stocking was impressed for her sister and sonic was also impressed from her singing as panty got of stage and went back to her seat.

"Okay who wants to go next said The host.

"I will go said Sonic as he got of his chair and went on the stage.

"Okay then what song you are gonna sing said The host.

"I am gonna sing i want it that way by the backstreet boys said Sonic.

"Okay then let's hear you sing said the host.

As the music begins to play sonic grabbed the microphone and started singing.

Yeah

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

 _[Chorus:]_

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

 _[Chorus:]_

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

You are my fire

The one desire

You are

You are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way

Everyone clapped for sonic as panty was shock and was impressed with sonic's singing so was stocking as sonic got off the stage and went back to is seat.

"Sonic that's was amazing said stocking

"Yeah blue boy that's was awesome said Panty.

Sonic was gonna say something until they heard a scream coming from outside.

"What was that said Sonic.

"It's coming from outside said Stocking.

"Finally some action said Panty.

As they made their way outside they notice a ghost as panty let out a smirk.

"All right let's kick this ghost ass said Panty.

"Someones in a happy mood huh said Sonic.

"Damn right come on let's get this ghost said panty.

Sonic and stocking followed panty as she was about to shoot the ghost but it turns out the ghost did not had any effect on her bullet from her gun.

"What the fuck it did not work bullshit said panty.

As the ghost grabbed panty as the ghost smirked as stocking had her sword ready to strike but the ghost caught her.

"Sonic help screamed Stocking.

Sonic was now in rage as he took out his sword he cut of the ghost arms as panty and stocking were now safe.

"Hey girls said Sonic.

"What said Panty and Stocking.

"Let's finish him off with a bang said Sonic.

"Now you are talking said Panty.

Panty stocking and sonic combined their attacks as the ghost was now blown into bits sonic put his sword away as panty picked up the coins.

"Now that's what i am talking about said Panty.

"Thank you for saving me and panty said Stocking.

"You are welcome said Sonic.

"I still didn't get know sugar said Stocking.

Soon Sonic pointed out their way a nearby bakery as stocking left panty walked up to the hedgehog.

"Thank you for saving us said Panty.

"No problem said Sonic.

"They both smiled as soon panty notice felt something inside her heart.

"What's going on am i in love with sonic said Panty.

"Hey panty said Sonic.

"Yes said Panty.

"Let's go home i had a long night said Sonic.

"Yeah but let's get stocking first said Sonic.

"Okay said Panty.

Soon Stocking came out of the bakery she had fours things of different treats for herself as they left the scene panty felt something inside.

"I am in love with sonic said panty to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Panty was in her room pacing she was trying to find the best way to tell Sonic she loved him every time she tried to tell him she gets shy.

"I have to tell him" said Panty.

She left her room as she notice her sister eating sugar.

"Still eating that sweet shit are you" said Panty.

"Whatever said Stocking.

Soon Sonic came back as Panty had a smile on her face to see her crush again.

"Hey guys I am back at the video store" said Sonic.

"What movie did you get said Stocking.

"Bride of chucky said Sonic.

"Awesome i like that movie said Stocking.

"Same here said Panty.

"Okay let me put it in than we all can watch it said Sonic.

"As Sonic got up in put the desk in soon Garterbelt came in.

"What are you guys are doing said Garterbelt.

"We are gonna watch bride of chucky said Panty.

"I gotta see this tiffany is my favorite said Garterbelt.

"Come on sonic put the movie in said Panty.

"All right it's in said Sonic.

As the movie was playing everyone was enjoying the film as Panty leaned on Sonic he did not noticed it but he could not help but blush Panty notice and thought it was cute.

"Here comes my favorite part of the movie said Garterbelt.

"They saw Tiffany killed the couple with a champagne bottle as they say pieces of glass falling down Stocking watched with shock while eating a piece of cake.

"Oh my god that's was pretty sick right there said Stocking.

"Yes it was said Sonic.

As the movie was over everyone went back doing their routine as Sonic went outside as Panty and Stocking were watching tv.

"Hey stocking said Panty.

"Yes said Stocking.

"I am in love with someone said Panty.

"Who is the guy said Stocking.

"I am in love with sonic said Panty.

Stocking almost choked on her cake she was shocked to hear what her sister said.

"You like sonic how did you start to have feelings for him said Stocking.

"I don't know stocking it just happened said Panty.

"Wow i am shock to hear this said Stocking.

"I wish he was here so i can tell him how i feel said Panty.

"Panty you should tell sonic how you feel said Stocking.

"How everytime i tried i get all shy said Panty.

Panty just listen to your heart and speak with it he might like you back said Stocking

"You are right stocking i have to speak from my heart said panty.

"Their you go now go get your man said Stocking.

"Thank you stocking now i have to tell my man my feelings said Panty.

Panty left as Stocking went back eating her treats she could not help but smile.

"Good luck panty said Stocking.

Elsewhere Sonic was at the basketball court shooting around and doing tricks with the ball sonic made eight three pointers panty saw this was impressed after one last basket sonic picked up the ball and left soon panty made her move as she went went on the court as sonic turned around and notice her.

"Hi Sonic said Panty.

"Hey Panty what are you doing here said Sonic.

"Chilling said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

"Sonic can i speak to you said Panty.

"Sure what's up said Sonic.

"Let's go to the quiet part of the park said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Sonic and Panty went to the quiet side of the park now Panty was hoping if Sonic likes her back.

"What is it you want to tell me panty said Sonic.

Panty grabbed Sonic onto hers as she begins to speak.

"Sonic i love you said Panty.

"You love me said Sonic with shock.

"Yes I have sonic I don't want no other man I want you said Panty.

"Panty i don't know what to say said Sonic.

""I understand if you don't like me back sorry i bothered you said Panty.

"Panty said Sonic.

"Yes said Panty.

"I like you to said Sonic.

"What how said Panty.

"I don't know panty said Sonic as his face got closer to hers.

"Sonic i don't no what to say either as her face closer to

his.

They closed their eyes soon their lips met as they shared a kiss both of them enjoyed the kiss soon they stop and looked at each other and blushed.

"Sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want you said Panty.

"You want me said Sonic.

"Yes i want you i need you now said Panty.

"Okay let's go back to continue this said Sonic.

"Now you are talking baby said Panty.

Sonic and Panty left the park as they was going back to have fun.

Author's note warning lemon scene is up next prepare yourself.

Sonic and Panty went to her room as they was now back kissing Panty wrapped her arms around sonic's neck as she slide her tongue into his mouth for a french kiss as they stop for a moment panty told sonic to lie on the bed as she took of her dress she revealed her dark pink lace bra and panties as she strike a pose and smirked.

"You like what you see baby said panty.

"Yes i do said Sonic.

Panty took of her bra and panties as Sonic was amazed at her body panty smirked and gave him the come here look as he walked up to panty and smiled.

"You got a nice body panty said Sonic.

"Thank you said Panty.

"Can i touch them said Sonic.

"Sure said Panty.

Sonic smirked and grope her breasts as he begins to rub them panty let out a soft moan as sonic took the chance too suck on them as panty notice and let out a moan.

"Ah sonic yes keep doing that said Panty.

Sonic continued to suck on her breasts while panty was moaning softly.

"Ahhh yes sonic i am gonna burst soon said Panty.

Soon panty burst out milk from her breasts as sonic begins to drink it as he stop and looked at panty.

"Sorry about that said Sonic.

"It's okay sweetie i am yours you can do that to me anytime said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Soon they went back into kissing after they kiss they start to undress as they was now fully naked.

"Are you ready said Sonic.

"Yes i am but first i want a taste of that sweet candy said panty as she got down on her knees.

Panty begins to suck sonic off as he begins too moan as she let his member hit her throat which made him moan more.

"Ahh yeah panty if you keep this up i will burst soon said Sonic.

As panty sucked him off few more minutes and soon burst inside her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it said Panty.

"Yes I did said Sonic.

"Now i want you to fuck me right now said Panty in a sexy tone.

"Alright baby said Sonic.

As Sonic made his way on the bed Panty smirked and got on top of him and inserted his member inside her pussy as panty begins to move her hips.

"Ah yes this is what i have been craving fuck me sonic said Panty.

"Panty your pussy is so tight said Sonic.

"Less taking more fucking my pussy said Panty.

Sonic grabbed hold onto her hips while panty was going crazy riding on sonic they was about to reach their limit.

"Panty i am about cum said Sonic.

"Me to let's cum together said Panty.

As they both climax panty and sonic made out for a few minutes as they stop and started at each other eyes.

"That was great sonic said Panty.

"It sure was said Sonic.

"I gotta hand it to you sonic you are really good said Panty.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Hey sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want more said Panty.

"Okay i am game said Sonic.

"This time i want to take control said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

As they went back with their sex panty was now riding on sonic again moaning hard.

"Uh uih uh uh uh uh yes that's it sonic fuck me screamed Panty.

Elsewhere Stocking was eating german chocolate cake she was enjoying the cake she was about to eat a bite until she heard a noise.

"What was that said Stocking.

"She got up and and notice it was coming from her sisters room.

"Oh great she doing it with who this time said Stocking.

Stocking placed her ear on the to hear the sounds of moaning.

"Yes fuck me sonic fuck me hard oh yeah screamed Panty.

Stocking was shocked that her sister and sonic was having sex.

"I can not believe this that sonic and panty are going at it this gives me a idea said Stocking.

Elsewhere Panty has been riding on sonic for the last thirty minutes having a ball with her lover.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh sonic yes said Panty.

"Panty you are a freak you know that said sonic.

"Yes i am said Panty.

Panty was moaning hard due to the sexual feeling inside her body as she kissed sonic on the lips while she was riding on him soon the door open as panty got off sonic and covered themselves up.

"What are you guys doing said Stocking.

"We were doing nothing said Panty.

"Oh really then why did i heard you chatting sonic's name than said Stocking.

"Stocking i can explain said Sonic.

"You don't need to sonic said Stocking.

"What are you doing in here for real stocking said Panty.

"Okay i was wondering if i can join you guys said Stocking.

"Wait you want to join me and sonic said Panty .

"Yes i want to see how good sonic is said stocking.

"Oh really okay stocking you can join but remember sonic my boyfriend said Panty.

"Okay let's get started said Stocking as she begins to stripe of her clothes.

"Now the real fun begins said Panty.

To be continued.

Panty was in her room pacing she was trying to find the best way to tell Sonic she loved him every time she tried to tell him she gets shy.

"I have to tell him" said Panty.

She left her room as she notice her sister eating sugar.

"Still eating that sweet shit are you" said Panty.

"Whatever said Stocking.

Soon Sonic came back as Panty had a smile on her face to see her crush again.

"Hey guys I am back at the video store" said Sonic.

"What movie did you get said Stocking.

"Bride of chucky said Sonic.

"Awesome i like that movie said Stocking.

"Same here said Panty.

"Okay let me put it in than we all can watch it said Sonic.

"As Sonic got up in put the desk in soon Garterbelt came in.

"What are you guys are doing said Garterbelt.

"We are gonna watch bride of chucky said Panty.

"I gotta see this tiffany is my favorite said Garterbelt.

"Come on sonic put the movie in said Panty.

"All right it's in said Sonic.

As the movie was playing everyone was enjoying the film as Panty leaned on Sonic he did not noticed it but he could not help but blush Panty notice and thought it was cute.

"Here comes my favorite part of the movie said Garterbelt.

"They saw Tiffany killed the couple with a champagne bottle as they say pieces of glass falling down Stocking watched with shock while eating a piece of cake.

"Oh my god that's was pretty sick right there said Stocking.

"Yes it was said Sonic.

As the movie was over everyone went back doing their routine as Sonic went outside as Panty and Stocking were watching tv.

"Hey stocking said Panty.

"Yes said Stocking.

"I am in love with someone said Panty.

"Who is the guy said Stocking.

"I am in love with sonic said Panty.

Stocking almost choked on her cake she was shocked to hear what her sister said.

"You like sonic how did you start to have feelings for him said Stocking.

"I don't know stocking it just happened said Panty.

"Wow i am shock to hear this said Stocking.

"I wish he was here so i can tell him how i feel said Panty.

"Panty you should tell sonic how you feel said Stocking.

"How everytime i tried i get all shy said Panty.

Panty just listen to your heart and speak with it he might like you back said Stocking

"You are right stocking i have to speak from my heart said panty.

"Their you go now go get your man said Stocking.

"Thank you stocking now i have to tell my man my feelings said Panty.

Panty left as Stocking went back eating her treats she could not help but smile.

"Good luck panty said Stocking.

Elsewhere Sonic was at the basketball court shooting around and doing tricks with the ball sonic made eight three pointers panty saw this was impressed after one last basket sonic picked up the ball and left soon panty made her move as she went went on the court as sonic turned around and notice her.

"Hi Sonic said Panty.

"Hey Panty what are you doing here said Sonic.

"Chilling said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

"Sonic can i speak to you said Panty.

"Sure what's up said Sonic.

"Let's go to the quiet part of the park said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Sonic and Panty went to the quiet side of the park now Panty was hoping if Sonic likes her back.

"What is it you want to tell me panty said Sonic.

Panty grabbed Sonic onto hers as she begins to speak.

"Sonic i love you said Panty.

"You love me said Sonic with shock.

"Yes I have sonic I don't want no other man I want you said Panty.

"Panty i don't know what to say said Sonic.

""I understand if you don't like me back sorry i bothered you said Panty.

"Panty said Sonic.

"Yes said Panty.

"I like you to said Sonic.

"What how said Panty.

"I don't know panty said Sonic as his face got closer to hers.

"Sonic i don't no what to say either as her face closer to

his.

They closed their eyes soon their lips met as they shared a kiss both of them enjoyed the kiss soon they stop and looked at each other and blushed.

"Sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want you said Panty.

"You want me said Sonic.

"Yes i want you i need you now said Panty.

"Okay let's go back to continue this said Sonic.

"Now you are talking baby said Panty.

Sonic and Panty left the park as they was going back to have fun.

Author's note warning lemon scene is up next prepare yourself.

Sonic and Panty went to her room as they was now back kissing Panty wrapped her arms around sonic's neck as she slide her tongue into his mouth for a french kiss as they stop for a moment panty told sonic to lie on the bed as she took of her dress she revealed her dark pink lace bra and panties as she strike a pose and smirked.

"You like what you see baby said panty.

"Yes i do said Sonic.

Panty took of her bra and panties as Sonic was amazed at her body panty smirked and gave him the come here look as he walked up to panty and smiled.

"You got a nice body panty said Sonic.

"Thank you said Panty.

"Can i touch them said Sonic.

"Sure said Panty.

Sonic smirked and grope her breasts as he begins to rub them panty let out a soft moan as sonic took the chance too suck on them as panty notice and let out a moan.

"Ah sonic yes keep doing that said Panty.

Sonic continued to suck on her breasts while panty was moaning softly.

"Ahhh yes sonic i am gonna burst soon said Panty.

Soon panty burst out milk from her breasts as sonic begins to drink it as he stop and looked at panty.

"Sorry about that said Sonic.

"It's okay sweetie i am yours you can do that to me anytime said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Soon they went back into kissing after they kiss they start to undress as they was now fully naked.

"Are you ready said Sonic.

"Yes i am but first i want a taste of that sweet candy said panty as she got down on her knees.

Panty begins to suck sonic off as he begins too moan as she let his member hit her throat which made him moan more.

"Ahh yeah panty if you keep this up i will burst soon said Sonic.

As panty sucked him off few more minutes and soon burst inside her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it said Panty.

"Yes I did said Sonic.

"Now i want you to fuck me right now said Panty in a sexy tone.

"Alright baby said Sonic.

As Sonic made his way on the bed Panty smirked and got on top of him and inserted his member inside her pussy as panty begins to move her hips.

"Ah yes this is what i have been craving fuck me sonic said Panty.

"Panty your pussy is so tight said Sonic.

"Less taking more fucking my pussy said Panty.

Sonic grabbed hold onto her hips while panty was going crazy riding on sonic they was about to reach their limit.

"Panty i am about cum said Sonic.

"Me to let's cum together said Panty.

As they both climax panty and sonic made out for a few minutes as they stop and started at each other eyes.

"That was great sonic said Panty.

"It sure was said Sonic.

"I gotta hand it to you sonic you are really good said Panty.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Hey sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want more said Panty.

"Okay i am game said Sonic.

"This time i want to take control said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

As they went back with their sex panty was now riding on sonic again moaning hard.

"Uh uih uh uh uh uh yes that's it sonic fuck me screamed Panty.

Elsewhere Stocking was eating german chocolate cake she was enjoying the cake she was about to eat a bite until she heard a noise.

"What was that said Stocking.

"She got up and and notice it was coming from her sisters room.

"Oh great she doing it with who this time said Stocking.

Stocking placed her ear on the to hear the sounds of moaning.

"Yes fuck me sonic fuck me hard oh yeah screamed Panty.

Stocking was shocked that her sister and sonic was having sex.

"I can not believe this that sonic and panty are going at it this gives me a idea said Stocking.

Elsewhere Panty has been riding on sonic for the last thirty minutes having a ball with her lover.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh sonic yes said Panty.

"Panty you are a freak you know that said sonic.

"Yes i am said Panty.

Panty was moaning hard due to the sexual feeling inside her body as she kissed sonic on the lips while she was riding on him soon the door open as panty got off sonic and covered themselves up.

"What are you guys doing said Stocking.

"We were doing nothing said Panty.

"Oh really then why did i heard you chatting sonic's name than said Stocking.

"Stocking i can explain said Sonic.

"You don't need to sonic said Stocking.

"What are you doing in here for real stocking said Panty.

"Okay i was wondering if i can join you guys said Stocking.

"Wait you want to join me and sonic said Panty .

"Yes i want to see how good sonic is said stocking.

"Oh really okay stocking you can join but remember sonic my boyfriend said Panty.

"Okay let's get started said Stocking as she begins to stripe of her clothes.

"Now the real fun begins said Panty.

To be continued.

Panty was in her room pacing she was trying to find the best way to tell Sonic she loved him every time she tried to tell him she gets shy.

"I have to tell him" said Panty.

She left her room as she notice her sister eating sugar.

"Still eating that sweet shit are you" said Panty.

"Whatever said Stocking.

Soon Sonic came back as Panty had a smile on her face to see her crush again.

"Hey guys I am back at the video store" said Sonic.

"What movie did you get said Stocking.

"Bride of chucky said Sonic.

"Awesome i like that movie said Stocking.

"Same here said Panty.

"Okay let me put it in than we all can watch it said Sonic.

"As Sonic got up in put the desk in soon Garterbelt came in.

"What are you guys are doing said Garterbelt.

"We are gonna watch bride of chucky said Panty.

"I gotta see this tiffany is my favorite said Garterbelt.

"Come on sonic put the movie in said Panty.

"All right it's in said Sonic.

As the movie was playing everyone was enjoying the film as Panty leaned on Sonic he did not noticed it but he could not help but blush Panty notice and thought it was cute.

"Here comes my favorite part of the movie said Garterbelt.

"They saw Tiffany killed the couple with a champagne bottle as they say pieces of glass falling down Stocking watched with shock while eating a piece of cake.

"Oh my god that's was pretty sick right there said Stocking.

"Yes it was said Sonic.

As the movie was over everyone went back doing their routine as Sonic went outside as Panty and Stocking were watching tv.

"Hey stocking said Panty.

"Yes said Stocking.

"I am in love with someone said Panty.

"Who is the guy said Stocking.

"I am in love with sonic said Panty.

Stocking almost choked on her cake she was shocked to hear what her sister said.

"You like sonic how did you start to have feelings for him said Stocking.

"I don't know stocking it just happened said Panty.

"Wow i am shock to hear this said Stocking.

"I wish he was here so i can tell him how i feel said Panty.

"Panty you should tell sonic how you feel said Stocking.

"How everytime i tried i get all shy said Panty.

Panty just listen to your heart and speak with it he might like you back said Stocking

"You are right stocking i have to speak from my heart said panty.

"Their you go now go get your man said Stocking.

"Thank you stocking now i have to tell my man my feelings said Panty.

Panty left as Stocking went back eating her treats she could not help but smile.

"Good luck panty said Stocking.

Elsewhere Sonic was at the basketball court shooting around and doing tricks with the ball sonic made eight three pointers panty saw this was impressed after one last basket sonic picked up the ball and left soon panty made her move as she went went on the court as sonic turned around and notice her.

"Hi Sonic said Panty.

"Hey Panty what are you doing here said Sonic.

"Chilling said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

"Sonic can i speak to you said Panty.

"Sure what's up said Sonic.

"Let's go to the quiet part of the park said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Sonic and Panty went to the quiet side of the park now Panty was hoping if Sonic likes her back.

"What is it you want to tell me panty said Sonic.

Panty grabbed Sonic onto hers as she begins to speak.

"Sonic i love you said Panty.

"You love me said Sonic with shock.

"Yes I have sonic I don't want no other man I want you said Panty.

"Panty i don't know what to say said Sonic.

""I understand if you don't like me back sorry i bothered you said Panty.

"Panty said Sonic.

"Yes said Panty.

"I like you to said Sonic.

"What how said Panty.

"I don't know panty said Sonic as his face got closer to hers.

"Sonic i don't no what to say either as her face closer to

his.

They closed their eyes soon their lips met as they shared a kiss both of them enjoyed the kiss soon they stop and looked at each other and blushed.

"Sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want you said Panty.

"You want me said Sonic.

"Yes i want you i need you now said Panty.

"Okay let's go back to continue this said Sonic.

"Now you are talking baby said Panty.

Sonic and Panty left the park as they was going back to have fun.

Author's note warning lemon scene is up next prepare yourself.

Sonic and Panty went to her room as they was now back kissing Panty wrapped her arms around sonic's neck as she slide her tongue into his mouth for a french kiss as they stop for a moment panty told sonic to lie on the bed as she took of her dress she revealed her dark pink lace bra and panties as she strike a pose and smirked.

"You like what you see baby said panty.

"Yes i do said Sonic.

Panty took of her bra and panties as Sonic was amazed at her body panty smirked and gave him the come here look as he walked up to panty and smiled.

"You got a nice body panty said Sonic.

"Thank you said Panty.

"Can i touch them said Sonic.

"Sure said Panty.

Sonic smirked and grope her breasts as he begins to rub them panty let out a soft moan as sonic took the chance too suck on them as panty notice and let out a moan.

"Ah sonic yes keep doing that said Panty.

Sonic continued to suck on her breasts while panty was moaning softly.

"Ahhh yes sonic i am gonna burst soon said Panty.

Soon panty burst out milk from her breasts as sonic begins to drink it as he stop and looked at panty.

"Sorry about that said Sonic.

"It's okay sweetie i am yours you can do that to me anytime said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Soon they went back into kissing after they kiss they start to undress as they was now fully naked.

"Are you ready said Sonic.

"Yes i am but first i want a taste of that sweet candy said panty as she got down on her knees.

Panty begins to suck sonic off as he begins too moan as she let his member hit her throat which made him moan more.

"Ahh yeah panty if you keep this up i will burst soon said Sonic.

As panty sucked him off few more minutes and soon burst inside her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it said Panty.

"Yes I did said Sonic.

"Now i want you to fuck me right now said Panty in a sexy tone.

"Alright baby said Sonic.

As Sonic made his way on the bed Panty smirked and got on top of him and inserted his member inside her pussy as panty begins to move her hips.

"Ah yes this is what i have been craving fuck me sonic said Panty.

"Panty your pussy is so tight said Sonic.

"Less taking more fucking my pussy said Panty.

Sonic grabbed hold onto her hips while panty was going crazy riding on sonic they was about to reach their limit.

"Panty i am about cum said Sonic.

"Me to let's cum together said Panty.

As they both climax panty and sonic made out for a few minutes as they stop and started at each other eyes.

"That was great sonic said Panty.

"It sure was said Sonic.

"I gotta hand it to you sonic you are really good said Panty.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Hey sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want more said Panty.

"Okay i am game said Sonic.

"This time i want to take control said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

As they went back with their sex panty was now riding on sonic again moaning hard.

"Uh uih uh uh uh uh yes that's it sonic fuck me screamed Panty.

Elsewhere Stocking was eating german chocolate cake she was enjoying the cake she was about to eat a bite until she heard a noise.

"What was that said Stocking.

"She got up and and notice it was coming from her sisters room.

"Oh great she doing it with who this time said Stocking.

Stocking placed her ear on the to hear the sounds of moaning.

"Yes fuck me sonic fuck me hard oh yeah screamed Panty.

Stocking was shocked that her sister and sonic was having sex.

"I can not believe this that sonic and panty are going at it this gives me a idea said Stocking.

Elsewhere Panty has been riding on sonic for the last thirty minutes having a ball with her lover.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh sonic yes said Panty.

"Panty you are a freak you know that said sonic.

"Yes i am said Panty.

Panty was moaning hard due to the sexual feeling inside her body as she kissed sonic on the lips while she was riding on him soon the door open as panty got off sonic and covered themselves up.

"What are you guys doing said Stocking.

"We were doing nothing said Panty.

"Oh really then why did i heard you chatting sonic's name than said Stocking.

"Stocking i can explain said Sonic.

"You don't need to sonic said Stocking.

"What are you doing in here for real stocking said Panty.

"Okay i was wondering if i can join you guys said Stocking.

"Wait you want to join me and sonic said Panty .

"Yes i want to see how good sonic is said stocking.

"Oh really okay stocking you can join but remember sonic my boyfriend said Panty.

"Okay let's get started said Stocking as she begins to stripe of her clothes.

"Now the real fun begins said Panty.

To be continued.

Panty was in her room pacing she was trying to find the best way to tell Sonic she loved him every time she tried to tell him she gets shy.

"I have to tell him" said Panty.

She left her room as she notice her sister eating sugar.

"Still eating that sweet shit are you" said Panty.

"Whatever said Stocking.

Soon Sonic came back as Panty had a smile on her face to see her crush again.

"Hey guys I am back at the video store" said Sonic.

"What movie did you get said Stocking.

"Bride of chucky said Sonic.

"Awesome i like that movie said Stocking.

"Same here said Panty.

"Okay let me put it in than we all can watch it said Sonic.

"As Sonic got up in put the desk in soon Garterbelt came in.

"What are you guys are doing said Garterbelt.

"We are gonna watch bride of chucky said Panty.

"I gotta see this tiffany is my favorite said Garterbelt.

"Come on sonic put the movie in said Panty.

"All right it's in said Sonic.

As the movie was playing everyone was enjoying the film as Panty leaned on Sonic he did not noticed it but he could not help but blush Panty notice and thought it was cute.

"Here comes my favorite part of the movie said Garterbelt.

"They saw Tiffany killed the couple with a champagne bottle as they say pieces of glass falling down Stocking watched with shock while eating a piece of cake.

"Oh my god that's was pretty sick right there said Stocking.

"Yes it was said Sonic.

As the movie was over everyone went back doing their routine as Sonic went outside as Panty and Stocking were watching tv.

"Hey stocking said Panty.

"Yes said Stocking.

"I am in love with someone said Panty.

"Who is the guy said Stocking.

"I am in love with sonic said Panty.

Stocking almost choked on her cake she was shocked to hear what her sister said.

"You like sonic how did you start to have feelings for him said Stocking.

"I don't know stocking it just happened said Panty.

"Wow i am shock to hear this said Stocking.

"I wish he was here so i can tell him how i feel said Panty.

"Panty you should tell sonic how you feel said Stocking.

"How everytime i tried i get all shy said Panty.

Panty just listen to your heart and speak with it he might like you back said Stocking

"You are right stocking i have to speak from my heart said panty.

"Their you go now go get your man said Stocking.

"Thank you stocking now i have to tell my man my feelings said Panty.

Panty left as Stocking went back eating her treats she could not help but smile.

"Good luck panty said Stocking.

Elsewhere Sonic was at the basketball court shooting around and doing tricks with the ball sonic made eight three pointers panty saw this was impressed after one last basket sonic picked up the ball and left soon panty made her move as she went went on the court as sonic turned around and notice her.

"Hi Sonic said Panty.

"Hey Panty what are you doing here said Sonic.

"Chilling said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

"Sonic can i speak to you said Panty.

"Sure what's up said Sonic.

"Let's go to the quiet part of the park said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Sonic and Panty went to the quiet side of the park now Panty was hoping if Sonic likes her back.

"What is it you want to tell me panty said Sonic.

Panty grabbed Sonic onto hers as she begins to speak.

"Sonic i love you said Panty.

"You love me said Sonic with shock.

"Yes I have sonic I don't want no other man I want you said Panty.

"Panty i don't know what to say said Sonic.

""I understand if you don't like me back sorry i bothered you said Panty.

"Panty said Sonic.

"Yes said Panty.

"I like you to said Sonic.

"What how said Panty.

"I don't know panty said Sonic as his face got closer to hers.

"Sonic i don't no what to say either as her face closer to

his.

They closed their eyes soon their lips met as they shared a kiss both of them enjoyed the kiss soon they stop and looked at each other and blushed.

"Sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want you said Panty.

"You want me said Sonic.

"Yes i want you i need you now said Panty.

"Okay let's go back to continue this said Sonic.

"Now you are talking baby said Panty.

Sonic and Panty left the park as they was going back to have fun.

Author's note warning lemon scene is up next prepare yourself.

Sonic and Panty went to her room as they was now back kissing Panty wrapped her arms around sonic's neck as she slide her tongue into his mouth for a french kiss as they stop for a moment panty told sonic to lie on the bed as she took of her dress she revealed her dark pink lace bra and panties as she strike a pose and smirked.

"You like what you see baby said panty.

"Yes i do said Sonic.

Panty took of her bra and panties as Sonic was amazed at her body panty smirked and gave him the come here look as he walked up to panty and smiled.

"You got a nice body panty said Sonic.

"Thank you said Panty.

"Can i touch them said Sonic.

"Sure said Panty.

Sonic smirked and grope her breasts as he begins to rub them panty let out a soft moan as sonic took the chance too suck on them as panty notice and let out a moan.

"Ah sonic yes keep doing that said Panty.

Sonic continued to suck on her breasts while panty was moaning softly.

"Ahhh yes sonic i am gonna burst soon said Panty.

Soon panty burst out milk from her breasts as sonic begins to drink it as he stop and looked at panty.

"Sorry about that said Sonic.

"It's okay sweetie i am yours you can do that to me anytime said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

Soon they went back into kissing after they kiss they start to undress as they was now fully naked.

"Are you ready said Sonic.

"Yes i am but first i want a taste of that sweet candy said panty as she got down on her knees.

Panty begins to suck sonic off as he begins too moan as she let his member hit her throat which made him moan more.

"Ahh yeah panty if you keep this up i will burst soon said Sonic.

As panty sucked him off few more minutes and soon burst inside her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it said Panty.

"Yes I did said Sonic.

"Now i want you to fuck me right now said Panty in a sexy tone.

"Alright baby said Sonic.

As Sonic made his way on the bed Panty smirked and got on top of him and inserted his member inside her pussy as panty begins to move her hips.

"Ah yes this is what i have been craving fuck me sonic said Panty.

"Panty your pussy is so tight said Sonic.

"Less taking more fucking my pussy said Panty.

Sonic grabbed hold onto her hips while panty was going crazy riding on sonic they was about to reach their limit.

"Panty i am about cum said Sonic.

"Me to let's cum together said Panty.

As they both climax panty and sonic made out for a few minutes as they stop and started at each other eyes.

"That was great sonic said Panty.

"It sure was said Sonic.

"I gotta hand it to you sonic you are really good said Panty.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Hey sonic said Panty.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I want more said Panty.

"Okay i am game said Sonic.

"This time i want to take control said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

As they went back with their sex panty was now riding on sonic again moaning hard.

"Uh uih uh uh uh uh yes that's it sonic fuck me screamed Panty.

Elsewhere Stocking was eating german chocolate cake she was enjoying the cake she was about to eat a bite until she heard a noise.

"What was that said Stocking.

"She got up and and notice it was coming from her sisters room.

"Oh great she doing it with who this time said Stocking.

Stocking placed her ear on the to hear the sounds of moaning.

"Yes fuck me sonic fuck me hard oh yeah screamed Panty.

Stocking was shocked that her sister and sonic was having sex.

"I can not believe this that sonic and panty are going at it this gives me a idea said Stocking.

Elsewhere Panty has been riding on sonic for the last thirty minutes having a ball with her lover.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh sonic yes said Panty.

"Panty you are a freak you know that said sonic.

"Yes i am said Panty.

Panty was moaning hard due to the sexual feeling inside her body as she kissed sonic on the lips while she was riding on him soon the door open as panty got off sonic and covered themselves up.

"What are you guys doing said Stocking.

"We were doing nothing said Panty.

"Oh really then why did i heard you chatting sonic's name than said Stocking.

"Stocking i can explain said Sonic.

"You don't need to sonic said Stocking.

"What are you doing in here for real stocking said Panty.

"Okay i was wondering if i can join you guys said Stocking.

"Wait you want to join me and sonic said Panty .

"Yes i want to see how good sonic is said stocking.

"Oh really okay stocking you can join but remember sonic my boyfriend said Panty.

"Okay let's get started said Stocking as she begins to stripe of her clothes.

"Now the real fun begins said Panty.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note this is tell a lemon chapter so prepare yourself

Panty and stocking had lustful smiles on their faces as stocking begins to make out with sonic while panty was sucking him off stocking took the chance to slide her tongue into sonic's mouth his eyes went wide soon panty started boop her head faster which made sonic moan.

"Panty i am about to released soon said Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic released his load inside of her mouth pantys eyes went wide of shock after that she had a lustful smile on her face.

"Wow that's a lot sonic now let's the real fun begin said Panty.

"Now you are talking said Stocking.

As Panty positioned herself as sonic begins to lick her pussy while stocking was riding on him moving her hips slowy as they all moan with pleasure.

"Ahh sonic that's it you are good at this said Panty.

Stocking was having a ball riding on sonic moaning hard as her breasts were bouncing soon sonic took the chance to play with them stocking begins to moan.

"Yes sonic they are yours said Stocking.

Elsewhere Garterbelt was watching a boxing match soon he begins to wonder where were the others.

"Where are sonic and those angels go now said Garterbelt.

Elsewhere Panty and stocking and sonic were having fun they been at this for the last three hours right now panty was riding on sonic while stocking was kissing him.

"Oh my goodness sonic i am about to explode said Panty.

"Me to panty said Sonic.

Soon they both came as panty got off of sonic soon panty and stocking cuddle up onto sonic.

"Sonic that was epic said Stocking.

"It sure was sister said Panty.

"What do you think sonic said Stocking.

Sonic did not say a word soon they notice he was asleep.

"Aww he looks so cute when he is asleep said Stocking.

"He sure does but right now i need some sleep said Panty.

"Same here said Stocking.

As they drifted to sleep panty and stocking had smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and Panty were at the ice cream parlor eating ice cream sharing laughs while eating ice cream panty had an idea she kissed with pure love while kissing him she noticed that a little bit of ice melting on his hand.

"Whoa they was unexpected," said Sonic.

"Sorry about that," said Panty.

"It's okay Panty i would have done the same," said Sonic.

Panty blush for a moment she went back eating her ice cream.

"Hey Panty," said Sonic.

"Yeah said Panty.

"We have to tell garterbelt,"  
about us," said Sonic.

"I know but i don't no how would his reaction will be," said Panty.

"Same here," said Sonic.

After they was done eating ice cream the couple went back to the church.

"Are you ready for this," said Panty.

"Yeah I am," said Sonic.

"Well here we go," said Panty.

As they went inside the church they soon notice church they notice no one was here.

"I guess he is not here," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," said Panty.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"We have to get ready for the drive in tonight," said Panty.

"Oh yeah i guess we will tell him sooner," said Sonic.

"Yeah right now we have gotta get ready," said Panty.

"Alright babe," said Sonic.

As panty and sonic were getting ready for the drive in movie picking outfits as they was done they left the church to the drive in

Elsewhere stocking was at a cake shop eating a slick of cake while eating it soon she notice a ghost

Oh shit a ghost and it's heading to the drive in i gotta warn sonic and panty said stocking

At the drive in theater sonic and panty were enjoying the film soon sonic notice he has a call from stocking

"What is it stocking," said Sonic.

"There's a ghost coming your way you gotta stop it,, said Stocking.

"Thanks for the warning Panty a ghost is coming this way come on," said Sonic.

"Okay let's go kick it's ass," said Panty.

Sonic and Panty got out of the hummer and notice a ghost as Panty took out her gun she was about to shoot it but grabbed her.

"Sonic screamed Panty.

"I am coming panty said Sonic as he took out his sword and starts to slash attack the ghost as the ghost was gone Sonic grabbed Panty as they look into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for saving me babe," said Panty.

"Anytime let's go home," said Sonic.

"Yeah but we need too get the heaven coins first baby," said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

As they picked up the heaven coins left drive in and made their way back to the church as they went inside and notice garterbelt and briefs.

"Hey guys we are back," said Sonic.

"It's about time you guys are," back said Garterbelt.

"We have been out all day also we stop the ghost," said Sonic.

"Good said Garterbelt"

"Garterblet we have something to tell you," said Panty.

"What is it," said Garterbelt.

"Sonic and I are dating," said Panty.

"What said garterbelt with shocked.

Briefs was shock as well.

"You mean to tell me that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend," said Garterbelt.

"That's right garterbelt," said Sonic.

"Yep he means everything to me and i am love him so," much said Panty.

"Garterbelt and briefs both fainted suddenly got back up.

"I heard enough," said Garterbelt.

"So this mean we can't date," each other said Panty.

"You guys can date i support," it said garterbelt.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"But you guys still gotta get ghost,' said Garterbelt.

"Panty and Sonic were both happy soon they kiss.

"Good grief said Garterbelt,"

"Come on honey let's go back out and have fun," said Panty.

"Alright let's go," said Sonic.

Sonic and panrty left the church garterbelt was still shocked that they were dating.

"I am still shocked their are dating but i am happy for them," said Garterbelt.

Sonic and Panty were at the ice cream parlor eating ice cream sharing laughs while eating ice cream panty had an idea she kissed with pure love while kissing him she noticed that a little bit of ice melting on his hand.

"Whoa they was unexpected," said Sonic.

"Sorry about that," said Panty.

"It's okay Panty i would have done the same," said Sonic.

Panty blush for a moment she went back eating her ice cream.

"Hey Panty," said Sonic.

"Yeah said Panty.

"We have to tell garterbelt,"  
about us," said Sonic.

"I know but i don't no how would his reaction will be," said Panty.

"Same here," said Sonic.

After they was done eating ice cream the couple went back to the church.

"Are you ready for this," said Panty.

"Yeah I am," said Sonic.

"Well here we go," said Panty.

As they went inside the church they soon notice church they notice no one was here.

"I guess he is not here," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," said Panty.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"We have to get ready for the drive in tonight," said Panty.

"Oh yeah i guess we will tell him sooner," said Sonic.

"Yeah right now we have gotta get ready," said Panty.

"Alright babe," said Sonic.

As panty and sonic were getting ready for the drive in movie picking outfits as they was done they left the church to the drive in

Elsewhere stocking was at a cake shop eating a slick of cake while eating it soon she notice a ghost

Oh shit a ghost and it's heading to the drive in i gotta warn sonic and panty said stocking

At the drive in theater sonic and panty were enjoying the film soon sonic notice he has a call from stocking

"What is it stocking," said Sonic.

"There's a ghost coming your way you gotta stop it,, said Stocking.

"Thanks for the warning Panty a ghost is coming this way come on," said Sonic.

"Okay let's go kick it's ass," said Panty.

Sonic and Panty got out of the hummer and notice a ghost as Panty took out her gun she was about to shoot it but grabbed her.

"Sonic screamed Panty.

"I am coming panty said Sonic as he took out his sword and starts to slash attack the ghost as the ghost was gone Sonic grabbed Panty as they look into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for saving me babe," said Panty.

"Anytime let's go home," said Sonic.

"Yeah but we need too get the heaven coins first baby," said Panty.

"Okay said Sonic.

As they picked up the heaven coins left drive in and made their way back to the church as they went inside and notice garterbelt and briefs.

"Hey guys we are back," said Sonic.

"It's about time you guys are," back said Garterbelt.

"We have been out all day also we stop the ghost," said Sonic.

"Good said Garterbelt"

"Garterblet we have something to tell you," said Panty.

"What is it," said Garterbelt.

"Sonic and I are dating," said Panty.

"What said garterbelt with shocked.

Briefs was shock as well.

"You mean to tell me that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend," said Garterbelt.

"That's right garterbelt," said Sonic.

"Yep he means everything to me and i am love him so," much said Panty.

"Garterbelt and briefs both fainted suddenly got back up.

"I heard enough," said Garterbelt.

"So this mean we can't date," each other said Panty.

"You guys can date i support," it said garterbelt.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"But you guys still gotta get ghost,' said Garterbelt.

"Panty and Sonic were both happy soon they kiss.

"Good grief said Garterbelt,"

"Come on honey let's go back out and have fun," said Panty.

"Alright let's go," said Sonic.

Sonic and panrty left the church garterbelt was still shocked that they were dating.

"I am still shocked their are dating but i am happy for them," said Garterbelt.


End file.
